Identity Robbery
by pen's outburst
Summary: For Hibari Kyoya's Birthday. Tsuna never thought that they had to use blackmail to make the birthday boy take a step into his birthday party.


**AN: **This is for Hibari Kyoya's birthday! He might be a little OOC but I tried my best. There may be grammar errors there so I'm just warning you guys in advance. Anyway! anyho! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR! I am not at Amano Akira's level of awesome-ness. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the mountains that surrounds the lands of Namimori, a large traditional Japanese house stood overlooking the steady lights of the houses of night time Namimori. The scene would have been nice if you are in a vacation, but unfortunately, four figures that sought cover in the darkness are clearly not in for the scenery.

"N-ne.. R-reborn! D-do you r-really think this is s-safe" a nervous voice said as his hazel orbs warily dart in different directions.

"Of course not, Dame Tsuna. Every infiltration missions are dangerous, much less than robbery." another voice answered as if pointing out that one plus one is equal to two.

"Then what are we doing here! And with this get-up!" Tsuna, dressed in all black, answered back, failing to contain his voice thus resulting to him whispering rather loudly.

"if you don't stop whining, you'll be dead even before you take a step nearer to that house. Besides, this is the only thing that we need to make your plan successful.

"It isn't my plan! It was Dino-san's! And why are they here too?" Tsuna pointed at the two men figure, both are also dressed in black, studying the entrance of the house in front of them.

"Don't worry juudaime. We will definitely get it." Gokudera Hayato would never pass up the chance to act like the tenth's right hand man.

"You'll need this thing so Hibari-san's party is a success, right? Of course we'll help!" Yamamoto Takeshi gave an amuse laugh when he saw the brunette's defeated expression. He enjoyed the party that Tsuna and the others had given him, so when he heard that they would also gave one to Hibari, the most detach member of their group, he willingly help (even though he knew that the carnivore hated crowds).

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. Even though he was the 'boss' of their family (as what reborn always say..), he couldn't back out when he saw the excited faces of his friends. Friends are something rare and a group of true friends are diamond in the rough, he had learned the hard way, so being selfish will be the last thing on his mind.

After they've discussed the plan for the nth time, the group of four started to creep into the infamous Alpha of Namimori Middle School.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-After two hours-

Heavy pants can be heard outside the Sawada residence as three middle school boys hunched over and tried to catch their breaths.

"We must bring a getaway car next time" the rain guardian said, his baseball trainings are clearly not just for a show.

"Who said the there would still be next time?" An exhausted Tsuna said, panting in between words.

"You did a job. It would have been perfect if Tsuna did not gawk over Hibari's animal figurines" reborn said, casually sitting on the fence while sipping a cup of steaming tea. "It wasn't my fault! Who would have thought that Hibari-san like those! And where did you go?"

"Gokudera, you have it right?" ignoring the agitated Tsuna, reborn turned his attention to the storm guardian on his right.

"Aa. I have it, but reborn-san, are you really confident that he'll show up using that?" the silver-haired guardian asked after he has given the item that they have struggled to find in the cloud's abode while the carnivore took his bath. He's just not confident that the fearsome Hibari would be after a piece of cloth. He'll be more assured of they had kidnapped Hibird. The bird is just attached to that man.

Reborn smirked at the ignorance of the 'kids' before him. "Are you questioning my judgment, Gokudera?" Gokudera quickly shook his head, correcting his mistake. But Reborn's attention is focused on the strip of cloth with the kanji of the words 'Discipline' neatly stitched on the fabric.

"After all... What is a discipline committee chairman without his armband?"

Right at that moment, Tsuna feels like writing his last will... pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari Kyoya is not pissed nor is he anywhere near irritated.

He was simply...

...furious, enrage, wrathful and seething with the familiar feeling of bloodlust.

Someone has stolen his identity..

..and that _someone_ is going to be bitten to death at the struck of 10:00.

He had found a note instead of his armband on his bedside table, telling him that if he wanted to have his armband back, he'll have to come to the rooftop of Namimori Middle School at exactly 10:00 in the morning. No more, no less.

As pathetic as the threat sounded, he needs his armband back and since they _dare_ threaten THE Hibari Kyoya and use his school, then he might as well play their game.

So at 9:40, The Vongola cloud guardian is making his way to the familiar stairs that led to the rooftop of Nami Middle. He was preparing to kick the door when the mention of an all-too-familiar herbivore's name stopped him.

"Tsuna.. are you sure he'll come to the extreme!" a very..._enthusiastic_ voice asked.

"I'm not really sure onii-san, but I'm sure he'll come to get his armband. What I'm not sure is if he's going to stay for the party.._or _if I'm still alive by then." Confusion flashed through Hibari's cold grey eyes. _Just what the hell are they talking about?_

"Ma~ ma~ lighten up Tsuna! Maybe he'll look past it and appreciate your effort in celebrating Hibari-san's birthday!" Now that caught his attention. He doesn't even know that it was his birthday. As he continued to listen in their conversation, he learned that the other guardians and the babies are also in the rooftop and that the young Vongola has been planning 'his birthday' every since the baseball guy/ sword wielder (he forgot the name) celebrated his own birthday a few days ago.

Maybe he could go.. for once. He'll just stay away from two persons that comes together..after all, three's a crowd. (What's the use of the party then?) or maybe he'll just get his armband and go.

The latter's more favorable.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a familiar annoying laughter of the blonde Cavallone. Remembering the earlier conversations, he has deducted that it was the Blonde's idea to get his armband. At least he has someone to bite to death on his birthday.

After a half second, a blonde blur can be seen flying through the roof top (apparently, Dino went to the 'party' alone..Don't worry! He won't die. Reborn's trainings are much more harsh than that :))

"H-hibari-san!" A shocked Tsuna squeaked. Tsuna resisted the urge to face-palmed. He forgot the time!.

"Oi Hibari!" Gokudera quickly went to their boss' rescue when he saw the glare that the lone cloud is giving to the shrinking sky. The others also tensed, aware of the cloud's strength.

"I don't care if you're the strongest of the guardians, but if you hurt juudaime the-" his threat was cut off when Hibari uncharacteristically outstretched out his hand in give-it-to-me Hibari style (which means his while his other hand is outstretched, the other one is holding his tonfa all the while giving you a death glare).

Tsuna immediately put a box covered in a purple color, that matches Hibari's flames, and a black ribbon decorating it with Hibari's armband on top into the awaiting hands.

"A-ano.. Hibari-san.. H-Happy Birthday!I'msorry!westoleyourarmband! Wejustwantedyoutocome!" Tsuna..er..said. He was afraid that he'll never be able to say it so he just decided to speak fast. In his mind, he could almost hear Reborn saying _pathetic _while shaking his head in disbelief. _Speaking of the devil, where is he?_

Hibari looked at the box..fine, _present_ questioningly before taking it away from the brunette boy. Then he gave the roof top a scrutinizing gaze. There wasn't much decoration, to hiss relief, but everyone who went to the future was there, including his vice-chairman, Kusakabe, who bowed his head in attempt to hide his face. He would have stayed but... he hates crowds.

So after receiving another present from a blushing I-pin (who exploded afterwards), he turned his heel and started to walk to the door.

"A-ANO! H-HIBARI-S-SAN! W-WAI-" before the young Vongola can say anything else, Hibari stopped at his tracks and turned his head a little sideways so the others can see half of his face.

"Clean your mess after this..or I'll bite you to death" and with that statement, Tsuna knows that the cloud just give his thanks to the sky.. on his own unique way.

Somewhere above, a baby in a green jet gaze nonchalantly at the party below him. But if you look closely, a hint of pride hide within his cool façade. _A strong bond within a family is what makes them stand still even in the strongest of storms._ He thought while looking at the horrified expression of his student at the small lightning guardian who keeps on yelling "TSUNA! LAMBO ALSO WANTS A PARTY WITH MAMA'S PRETTY CAKE AND LAMBO BALLOON! TSUNA! TSUNA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-The Following Monday-

The members of the discipline committee took a double take when their chairman passed. _Is the chairman's armband new or is it just them?_

Seeing the distraught faces of the discipline committee, Kusakabe smiled. _So he really wore it._ He thought as he gaze at the armband pinned around the fearsome chairman's left arm. The purple outline contrasting his white shirt and a small clam proudly stitched beside the kanji that the cloud seeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **yey! I finished Hibari's birthday fic! I'm thinking of making this things sort of a compilation (no, I won't put this in chapters) since I already started with Yamamoto's birthday. What do you think? If yes then I might do Lambo's birthday next so please don't forget to share your thoughts! R&R! no flaming please but constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
